In recent years, commercial vehicles, sport utility vehicles and passenger vehicles capable of full-time or part-time 4-wheel drive and/or all-wheel-drive operation have become commonplace. In some configurations, the operator has the option of selecting 2-wheel or 4-wheel drive depending on the conditions at any given time. The vehicle may also, or alternatively, be configured to automatically move from one drive train or suspension operating condition to another condition based on road conditions sensed by the vehicle. For example, the vehicle may move from 2-wheel drive to 4-wheel drive, or may selectively drive particular wheels, when slippery road conditions are encountered. Connection and disconnection of a vehicle suspension stabilizer may also be established, either manually or automatically, due to road conditions.
To establish these changes in drive train or suspension operating conditions, a vehicle may be equipped with one or more electromechanical actuators, e.g. for changing the state of the front and/or rear differential, transfer case, and/or stabilizer bar system. Cost and reliability of such actuators are, of course, important considerations. There is thus a continuous need for cost-effective and reliable vehicle gear box shift actuators.